


Dancing

by leonheart2012



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Jesper and Wylan attend a lot of parties nowadays - here's what happens at one.





	Dancing

Jesper watched Wylan on the floor, hand on the waist of a young woman. This was the third wedding they’d been invited to – well, _Wylan_ had been invited to. Jesper just showed up with him, and the hosts had stopped trying to get him thrown out. Especially since he’d been on good behaviour; only one silver-plated knife and two pocket watches would be missed tomorrow.

Wylan was good at dancing – he glided across the floor gracefully, leading the woman as she giggled at something she’d said. Clearly Jesper wasn’t the only one who had picked up on Wylan’s good looks, but Wylan himself was too innocent to pick up on the hints.

He rolled his eyes and stood, one of the ladies eyeing him curiously. He knew he was probably expected to dance with one or two of the young ladies, but he really couldn’t care less. He only had eyes for Wylan.

As the song finished, their eyes met, and Wylan made his way to Jesper’s side, slipping free from a stream of eligible young women. When he finally got to Jesper, he smiled at him, and the sight of it made Jesper’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Care for a dance?” He said, making Wylan frown.

“But Jesper, you hate dancing. Of this sort, anyway.”

Jesper smiled knowingly and leaned in close. “Yes, but anything’s a good time when it’s with you, Wylan.”

The shorter man blushed deeply and bit his lip.

“Come on, let’s cause a stir. They won’t be expecting it, and it’ll be absolutely amazing.”

He still hesitated, annoying Jesper slightly. “I don’t know. I don’t think they’re ready for that, Jes.”

Jesper tucked his face into the crook of Wylan’s neck, kissing him lightly. “I know. They’ll never be ready. And there’s no time like the present...”

Wylan swallowed. The orchestra started up again, and his eyes darted around the room. “Alright.”

Again, Jesper’s heart did funny things in his chest as he took Wylan’s hand and led him to the dance floor. “You lead me, mercher. After all, you’re better at this.”

Wylan’s face was bright red, but he was still the most adorable thing Jesper had ever seen. “Alright.”He said again, slipping his hand easily around Jesper’s waist and holding out his hand for Jesper to take, which he did.

Beside them, a couple of ladies partnered together, and then another pair of ladies joined them on the floor. Soon, every couple on the floor was a same-sex one, and Wylan breathed out a sigh of relief.

With his nerves out of the way, his leading became smoother, and before long, he was gliding across the floor with Jesper. As he relaxed even more, Wylan’s face started smiling again, and he looked up at Jesper with these huge eyes that conveyed everything he felt, and Jesper was so overwhelmed, he couldn’t help himself; he leaned down and captured Wylan’s lips in a searing kiss, causing him to stumble over his footing.

“Sorry. I just...you’re too adorable.” He stopped himself before he declared his love – they’d never done that before, and he was worried that he would scare the young man off.

True, they’d been dating almost a whole year now, and it was also true that they’d cuddled and kissed every night of that year, but it had never progressed further, because Jesper was just too afraid of Wylan deciding it was moving too fast. He was afraid to _want_ more, just in case Wylan gleaned something of his thoughts and grew scared. Because Jesper _did_ want – he wanted to corner Wylan, trap him in closets and against the wall, and just about anywhere and completely ravage him, suck hickeys into his neck and lift him off his feet and kiss him breathless and undress him and-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when Wylan pressed their lips together again. Jesper lost himself in it, wrapping his arms even further around his boyfriend and tilting his head, deepening the kiss and squeezing him closer.

Wylan’s body was warm under his hands, and then he was gone, ducking out of his grasp and leading him away from the dance floor, getting a glass of water and downing it like he was dying of thirst.

“Let’s go home.” He said breathlessly, the redness of his face not abating even after they were out in the cool night air.

“Did I...say something?” He asked, concerned.

“Yeah, you said something, alright. You told me about how you’d love to ravage me and, Jesper, I want you to. So as soon as we walk through the front door...” He stumbled over his words, growing red again. “I want you to strip me naked and kiss me just how you described and...and...”

“Okay, point taken, you don’t need to put it all-”

“Fuck me.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want you to...you know.”

Jesper let out a hearty laugh. “Oh, Wylan...you’re...I am so proud of you.” He pulled Wylan close as their carriage sped down the city streets, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Wylan whispered, but he looked thoroughly proud of himself.


End file.
